Hold me close
by choco momo
Summary: "Aku mencintainya, hanya itu yang harus kalian tahu."/"Baik kalau itu yang memang kau inginkan, kau sudah bukan putra ku lagi. Sekarang kau keluar dari rumah ini dan pergilah bersama gadis jalang itu." Teriak Fugaku menggelegar./Fic spesial request dari temanku, Laura Pyordova Marbun/A new fic SasuSaku sequel Sweet mistake. Warning inside. Don't like Don't read/ mind to R&R minna?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Theme : Sequel Sweet mistake

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

I tell you, iam not going.

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Hold me close

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © The one I love_Super junior K.R.Y

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

Dedicated to © Laura Pyordova Marbun a.k.a si Nenek sihir cerewet.

Pain & Sorrow

.

Rasa panas seketika menjalari pipi kirinya yang kini telah memerah dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah, tetapi pemuda raven itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyeka tetesan darah disudut bibirnya yang terluka. Rasa kecewa yang menggerogoti hatinya jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan tamparan itu. Ayah yang dia hormati melayangkan tamparan padanya.

"Kau!" tuding sang ayah dengan nada mendesis tajam. "Kau adalah anak tidak tahu diri. Berani nya kau membawa gadis itu ke hadapanku."

Teriakan kemarahan seorang Uchiha Fugaku menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan, membuat suasana yang sedari semula telah dipenuhi ketegangan berubah menjadi semakin panas. Sasuke seolah telah menjadi buta akan kemurkaan ayah yang sangat di hormatinya, dia hanya membutuhkan restu untuk bisa bersama dengan gadis yang dia cintai, tetapi apa yang sekarang dia terima?

Itachi yang saat itu menyaksikan untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ayahnya menjadi begitu murka hingga melayangkan tamparan di pipi sang adik, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mengubah keputusan kepala keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketegasan nya itu. Sementara sang ibu hanya bisa mengelus perlahan dada sang suami untuk sedikit meredakan kemarahan lelaki yang telah menikahinya.

"Aku mencintainya, hanya itu yang harus kalian tahu."

Kedua orang itu memang sama-sama memiliki watak keras hingga Itachi berani bertaruh kalau tidak ada satu pun dari kedua orang keras kepala itu akan bersedia melepaskan obsesi mereka. Sasuke dengan pendiriannya untuk tetap bersama gadis yang dia cintai sedangkan Fugaku juga tentunya tidak akan bersedia menerima Sakura sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha.

Kadang memang ada beberapa hal yang diciptakan dengan tanpa alasan, begitu pula dengan cinta. Tidak ada yang salah dari cinta mereka, hanya saja keadaan yang tidak mengijinkan. Takdir yang membuat mereka terlahir dari latar belakang yang sangat jauh berbeda, dan bukan hal yang mudah untuk bisa menyatukan dua aspek kehidupan yang sepertinya saling tercipta untuk tetap saling bertentangan.

"Anak kurang ajar. Jangan pernah kau berani menentang kata-kataku. Kau pikir karena siapa kau bisa seperti ini."

Sasuke menggenggam jemari tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dan terasa dingin semakin erat. "Kalau itu yang ayah maksud, tidak masalah kalau ayah ingin mengambil segalanya kembali. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Semua orang tercengang, bahkan Itachi sekali pun sama sekali tidak menyangka sang adik akan berkata seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya Sasuke hidup bergelimang harta dan mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan semudah menjentikan jemari tangan nya.

"Sasuke," pemuda itu meletakkan jemari nya di bibir Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Fugaku menjadi semakin murka, wajah sang ayah memerah karena kemarahan yang luar biasa dengan napas yang mulai tidak beraturan. Putranya, putra yang selama ini selalu di bangga kan nya, yang telah di rawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan pengharapan telah berani membangkang kata-katanya hanya karena seorang gadis miskin tidak berguna.

"Baik kalau itu yang memang kau inginkan, kau sudah bukan putra ku lagi. Sekarang kau keluar dari rumah ini dan pergilah bersama gadis jalang itu." Teriak Fugaku menggelegar.

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya seperti itu." Desis Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Ayah, tenang kan dirimu." lirih sang istri. Dia tidak menduga suaminya bisa sekejam itu.

"Kau diam saja Mikoto!" potong Fugaku tidak ingin dibantah.

Mikoto yang berdiri di samping Fugaku dengan tubuh bergetar sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan lelehan airmata yang sedari tadi di tahan nya saat menyaksikan tubuh putra bungsu kesayangannya berjalan melewati pintu sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Ayo Sakura!" pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura dengan agak kasar.

Sakura bergeming. "Tapi Sasuke,"

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya kita tetap berada di sisi Sakura!" Sasuke menyentak kasar tangan gadis berambut _pink_ itu hingga Sakura berjalan di sampingnya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena harus mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang panjang dan cepat.

Sakura se bisa mungkin berusaha menapak kan kakinya erat dilantai untuk membuat Sasuke menghentikan keputusan yang dirasanya tidak benar. Dia tahu rasanya sebatang kara tanpa keluarga dan dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang pernah dia rasakan. Tetapi melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak sedang ingin dibantah dengan raut wajah yang mengeras, sepertinya sementara waktu harus dia simpan persepsi itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya saat Sakura yang sedari tapi berjalan bersamanya sedang merendahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi berjongkok sementara tangan mereka masih saling bertaut. Gadis itu terlihat tidak terlalu baik, keringat dingin mengalir dari sela-sela pori-pori nya wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat dan tangan yang berada di genggaman tangan nya terasa dingin padahal mereka belum ada separuh perjalanan keluar dari distrik Uchiha yang ternyata sangat luas. Terkutuklah para pendahulu Uchiha yang telah membangun perumahan di lahan seluas ini.

Ck, Sasuke, Tidak sadar kah kau dengan marga _klan_ yang selama ini kau sandang?

Pemuda itu ikut berjongkok di depan tubuh gadisnya yang terlihat agak kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran sambil perlahan membelai kening Sakura yang terasa hangat, menyeka keringat yang bergulir di sana.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dasar keras kepala. "Apanya tidak apa-apa? Perutmu sakit lagi kan?"

Pemuda raven itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menghadap ke arah Sakura sementara gadis itu hanya menatap heran pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Ayo naik!" perintah Sasuke tegas, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi,"

"Sudah cepat naik. Jangan sampai membuat ku marah."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura menyeret tubuhnya untuk naik di gendongan Sasuke. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke sementara pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya diantara tubuh Sakura untuk menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya sudah semenjak lama mencurigai keadaan gadisnya, semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit karena kehilangan calon bayi mereka, kondisi Sakura tidak kunjung membaik sementara gadis itu tetap berkeras untuk tidak bersedia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali dia mendapati Sakura menangis di dalam kamar mandi sambil menahan sakit dan kemudian jatuh pingsan selama beberapa hari, namun setiap kali ditanya maka jawaban yang didapatkan Sasuke tetaplah sama.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di punggung Sasuke yang hangat dan menenangkan. Rasanya seperti berada di pelukan ayah yang tidak pernah dia miliki. Begitu nyaman dan terlindungi. Meski kadang, ketika berada di dekat Sasuke ada secuil perasaan tidak nyaman itu membuatnya teringat akan kejadian yang pernah menimpanya dan membuatnya terpaksa kehilangan calon bayi yang sangat dia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Kau di mana Dobe? Cepat jemput aku." Naruto menjauhkan gagang telephon dari telinganya saat suara lengkingan ketidaksabaran Sasuke terdengar di seberang sana dan membuat telinganya terasa berdenging.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kulakukan? Hah? Kau tidak tahu betapa jalanan sialan ini membuat ku kesal, ditambah lagi kau terus berteriak kepadaku." Naruto memperhatikan barisan mobil-mobil yang bergerak perlahan di depannya melalui jendela tanpa bisa benar-benar menjauh dari kemacetan yang sedang terjadi di jam pulang seperti ini.

Kesal juga dia terus-terusan disalahkan seperti ini. dia mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang dalam mode tidak baik sekarang hingga memuat sahabatnya yang terkenal arogan itu bisa kehilangan kendali dan menyemprotnya dengan omelan tidak berkesudahan.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas kesal mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan yang meluncur dari mulut sahabatnya. Fisik dan batinnya sudah terlalu lelah hari ini, dia membutuhkan istirahat yang sepertinya cukup panjang untuk memulihkan segala ketegangan yang telah dia timbulkan. Setelah dia resmi keluar dari keluarga Uchiha dan mungkin sekarang namanya telah di coret dari daftar pewaris kekayaan Uchiha—bukan berarti dia peduli—, tetapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah apakah ayahnya yang keras kepala itu akan benar-benar bersedia melepaskannya begitu saja? Kalau yang itu dia tidak yakin, seorang Uchiha terbiasa mendapatkan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Kalau ditanya apakah Sasuke bisa memilih untuk melepaskan Sakura demi agar semua yang dia miliki kembali, maka jawaban nya adalah tidak. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sasuke tahu betapa mudah bagi seorang Uchiha untuk memaksakan kehendaknya pada seorang yang berada di bawahnya.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedari tadi dia baca ke arah Sakura yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya dengan posisi miring menghadap nya. Pemuda itu menghela napas kasar sebelum menutup buku dengan entakan keras dan meletakkanya di atas meja nakas dan kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sembari menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Gantian Sakura yang menghela napas. Sasuke memang adalah tipe yang sulit diajak kerja sama kalau sedang berada dalam mode tidak ingin dibantah. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke menyesal pada akhirnya hanya karena berusaha mempertahankan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Hubungan mereka tidak akan berujung kemana pun, tidak selama kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak merestui.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Mereka mencintaimu. dan hubungan kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan." ucap Sakura lirih sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan mencoba sejenak melepaskan semua tekanan yang dialaminya.

Hanya kesunyian dan helaan napas terdengar melingkupi keadaan. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap wajah damai Sakura yang telah terlelap mengembara ke alam mimpi, menggerakkan jemari nya hingga terangkat, membelai perlahan wajah gadis yang dia cintai. Andai saja saat itu dia tidak terbawa emosi. Mungkin sekarang segala tidak menjadi seperti ini. Entah mengapa, meski pun Sakura ada di dekatnya dia merasa telah kehilangan gadis itu.

Dia samasekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk keluar dari keluarga Uchiha demi Sakura. Bukan karena dia merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidup Sakura, tetapi karena memang sudah seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab pada seluruh kehidupan gadis itu juga demi dirinya sendiri. Dia akui kalau dia telah bersikap sangat egois dengan berusaha menahan gadis itu untuk tetap berada di sampingnya tanpa bertanya lebih dahulu bertanya apakah Sakura juga menginginkan nya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup menggambarkan betapa hancur hatinya ketika harus menyaksikan orang yang dia cintai jatuh ke dalam jurang keterpurukan dan yang menjadi penyebabnya tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari itu, hari dimana dia merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya memperbaiki segala yang telah dia hancurkan dengan tangannya.

Dia yang telah membubuh calon bayi mereka dengan tangannya. Dan meski dia menangisi penyesalan nya seumur hidup, tidak akan pernah mampu membuatnya menebus segala kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Dan ketika kesempatan itu kembali datang dalam bentuk yang nyata, benar-benar bodoh kalau dia melepaskannya kembali. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengurangi sedikit dari rasa bersalah nya.

Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan segerombolan gadis yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuh, mencoba menghalangi jalannya. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Bukannya dia takut dengan gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebagai bagian dari Sasuke _fans-club_ itu, tetapi hanya karena dia sedang tidak berminat mencari masalah sekarang.

Belum lagi Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dua orang gadis lagi-lagi berdiri di depannya.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" tanyanya tegas tanpa rasa takut. Kalau mereka berpikir bisa menindasnya hanya karena hubungannya dengan Sasuke, maka mereka telah melakukan kesalahan. Dia bukan lagi gadis tidak berdaya yang hanya bisa menangis ketika orang-orang ternyata tidak bersikap baik padanya.

Gadis berambut coklat yang sepertinya pemimpin dari gerombolan gadis itu mendelik dengan tatapan merendahkan ke arah nya sebelum angkat bicara. "Seharusnya kau itu tahu diri. Kau lah yang menyebabkan Sasuke terkena kesialanmu itu. Apa kau senang karena bisa membuat Sasuke di depak dari keluarga besarnya?"

"Kalau kau merasa lebih baik dariku yang pembawa sial ini. Seharusnya kau bisa membuat Sasuke berpaling dariku."

Kata-kata Sakura membuat mata gerombolan gadis—yang mengaku dirinya tenar—membelalak lebar. "Kau memang lancang. Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga pantas berbicara seperti itu. Sasuke hanya kasihan padamu." Pekiknya tidak terima.

Sakura mendengus. "Kasihan atau tidak, yang jelas Sasuke lebih memilih bersamaku daripada kalian."

"Kurang ajar."

Baru saja gadis berambut coklat itu ingin melayangkan tamparan di wajah porselen Sakura, suara baritone yang sudah sangat mereka kenal berseru memanggil nama Sakura. Semu kepala lantas menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Kelima orang gadis itu kontan saja mencelos. Lebih baik mereka segera kabur sebelum menerima amukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke memperhatikan gerombolan gadis yang sudah lebih dahulu melarikan diri sebelum langkah Sasuke tiba ditempat Sakura berdiri. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang berusaha dilakukan gerombolan gadis Bengal itu pada gadisnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan kemudian beranjak pergi begitu saja. Baru saja Sakura berbalik, dia sudah merasakan lengannya ditahan. "Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

"Tidak." jawab Sakura singkat.

Sakura melepaskan paksa cekalan tangan Sasuke pada lengannya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya tanpa berniat berbalik menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Dia memang bersikap seperti gadis brengsek yang tidak tahu diri di depan semua orang dengan berpura-pura kalau dia begitu menikmati peran sebagai kekasih Sasuke. Tapi seperti apa pun dia mampu berdusta pada seluruh dunia, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dai juga terluka. Sungguh, dia tidak menginginkan apa pun kecuali kedamaian dan ketenangan.

Bukannya dia tidak menyadari segala yang Sasuke korbankan hanya untuk bersamanya. Sasuke harus kehilangan keluarga dan semua yang dia miliki dan itu semua hanya untuk mempertahankan gadis jalang seperti dirinya. Apa yang Sasuke harapkan dengan pergi bersamanya dengan semua luka dan penderitaan sementara masa depan kehidupan yang lebih baik menanti pemuda itu di luar sana. Tanpa dirinya Sasuke jauh lebih mampu mendapatkan semua yang dia impikan selama ini, keluarga yang mencintainya dan suatu saat aka nada gadis dari keluarga baik-baik dan pantas untuknya datang melengkapi kehidupannya.

Sasuke yang sejak kehidupannya selalu bisa mendapatkan segalanya semudah menjentikkan jari sekarang harus memulai segalanya dari awal. Pemuda itu harus begadang hingga larut malam bahkan sampai jatuh sakit karena harus memeriksa laporan keuangan sebuah perusahaan kecil yang dikelolanya bersama dengan teman-temannya dan menempati sebuah apartment kecil yang memang sengaja dibeli atas nama naruto untuk menghindari kejaran dari keluarga besar Uchiha. Dan untung lah apartment beserta perusahaan itu Sasuke bangun jauh sebelum semua masalah ini melanda sehingga asset yang sengaja Sasuke sembunyikan itu tidak diketahui oleh keluarga besarnya. Jika tidak, entah bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas berat ketika memikirkan semua masalah yang harus dia hadapi. Kehilangan calo bayi yang dia harapankan sudah cukup membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya. Dia tahu kalau mungkin tidak akan ada satu pun yang bersedia menerima dirinya yang hina ini tanpa memikirkan latar belakang keluarganya yang memang tidak diketahui kejelasannya. Bukan kesalahan siapa pun, termasuk juga ayah Sasuke yang menentang dan tidak bersedia menerima dirinya begitu saja kalau mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya. Setiap orang tua selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi anak-anak mereka, begitu pula yang terjadi pada orang tua Sasuke.

Bohong kalau dia tidak memikirkan semua yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dia bukannya tuli ketika orang-orang menuding nya sebagai perusak kehidupan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang mereka katakan, dialah yang menjadi penyebab semua penderitaan Sasuke, tetapi meski pun kerap kali mendengar kata tudingan menyakitkan bernada sama, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak merasa terluka akan penolakan orang-orang pada keberadaannya. Seharusnya memang sejak awal dia tidak melibatkan diri dengan pemuda itu. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bisakah dia melepaskan, meninggalkan pemuda itu dan membiarkan Sasuke mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali.

**To Be continued.**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**If u don't mind?  
**


End file.
